religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Midzomerfeest
in Finland]]thumb|240px|Dit schilderij uit 1897 van [[Anders Zorn is getiteld Midzomer dans]] Het Midzomerfeest verwijst naar de zomerzonnewende op 21 juni en de voor-Christelijke feestelijkheden die hiermee gepaard gaan in voornamelijk Noord-Europa. Oorspronkelijk werd dit feest gevierd op 24 juni, dus drie dagen na de feitelijke zonnewende. Geschiedenis In de 7de eeuw waarschuwde Sint Eligius de inwoners van Vlaanderen, die nog maar pas waren bekeerd tot het Christelijke geloof, voor het heidense zonnewendefeest. Christenen mochten niet deelnemen aan deze feestelijkheden. Later werd dit feest, net als de winterzonnewende op 24 december (het kerstfeest), verchristelijkt tot de feestdag ter ere van de geboorte van Johannes de Doper op 24 juni. De viering van midzomernacht werd in vroegere tijden gelinkt aan de zomerzonnewende. De mensen geloofden dat planten op midzomer geneeskrachtige en magische krachten hebben en hiervoor plukten ze op deze nacht. Vreugdevuren werden ontstoken om zich te beschermen tegen de duistere krachten waarvan werd geloofd dat ze vrij spel hadden vanaf het moment was aangebroken waarop het aantal uren daglicht opnieuw afnam. In Zweden, Finland en Estland wordt Midzomernacht beschouwd als het grootste feest van het jaar, alleen vergelijkbaar met Walpurgisnacht, Kerstavond en Nieuwjaar. Ásatrú Midzomer of Litha wordt vooral gevierd in Germaanse landen waar het voortkomt uit het Germaanse heidendom, ook wel paganisme of Ásatrú genoemd. Midzomer staat aangeduid op de herstelde Germaanse kalender die gebruikt wordt door moderne Ásatrúars die ook Germaanse heidenen of paganisten worden genoemd. Midzomer in de Germaanse landen Denemarken thumb|240px|[[Vreugdevuur in Denemarken]] In Denemarken worden de feestelijkheden rond de zonnewende Sankt Hans aften genoemd. Tegenwoordig worden in de kustgebieden op deze dag grote vreugdevuren ontstoken op de stranden en op plaatsen in het binnenland gebeurt dit aan de rand van een meer, langs waterlopen of in parken. Het feest dateert uit de tijd van de Vikings en tot 1770 was het een officiële feestdag die werd gevierd op de avond van 23 juni. Het was de dag waarop alle wijze mannen en vrouwen kruiden gingen plukken die ze de rest van het jaar gebruikten om mensen te genezen. In de vikingtijd werden op deze dag geneeskrachtige bronnen bezocht. Duitsland In Duitsland wordt het Midzomerfeest niet meer op grote schaal gevierd. In 1653 verbood het stadsbestuur van Neurenberg de heidense festiviteiten zelfs. Aangezien tegenwoordig steeds meer (jonge) mensen interesse tonen in de heidense gebruiken van hun voorouders wint Midzomer, net zoals in Vlaanderen en Nederland, ook in Duitsland echter opnieuw steeds meer aan belang. Engeland In Engeland werd Midzomer gevierd vanaf de dertiende eeuw met het aansteken van vreugdevuren en veel eten en drinken. Bij ons, in Nederland en Vlaanderen, kennen we vooral het Midzomerfeest in Stonehenge. Tegenwoordig gebeurt dit vooral nog in de heuvels van Cornwall. Deze traditie werd nieuw leven ingeblazen door de Old Cornwall Society in het midden van de twintigste eeuw. Ook Shakespeare schreef over Midzomer in A Midsummer Night's Dream. Noorwegen In Noorwegen wordt Midzomer Sankthansaften of Jonsok genoemd en het wordt gevierd op de avond van 23 juni. Op de meeste plaatsen in Noorwegen wordt het hoogtepunt van de festiviteiten gevormd door het ontsteken van vreugdevuren. In sommige delen van Noorwegen komen daar nog het gebruik van massale schijnhuwelijken bij van zowel volwassenen als kinderen. Verenigde Staten thumb|240px|[[Vreugdevuur in Montana]] Ook in de Verenigde Staten, waar in het verleden veel Europeanen naartoe trokken, kent men het Midzomerfeest. In het ganse land zijn er festiviteiten. Veruit het grootste evenement vind plaats in New York waar de NYC Midsummer viering in Battery Park jaarlijks ongeveer 5000 mensen mag verwelkomen. Dit maakt van dit evenement één van de grootste Midzomer vieringen ter wereld na Leksand en het Skansen Park in Stockholm. NYC Midsummer wordt mede georganiseerd door het Zweedse consulaat in New York. Vlaanderen en Nederland In Vlaanderen en Nederland wordt het Midzomerfeest niet meer op grote schaal gevierd. Maar dankzij heidense organisaties zoals Traditie en Nederlands heidendom wordt de interesse van steeds meer jonge mensen in de heidense gebruiken van hun voorouders gewekt. In de lage landen wint ook het Midzomerfeest steeds meer aan belang. Zweden In het moderne Zweden worden Midsommarafton en Midsommardagen gevierd tussen 19 juni tot 25 juni. Het zijn er de belangrijkste feestdagen van het jaar. In Zweden is het traditie dat er een meiboom (of midsommarstången in het Zweeds) wordt geplant. Daarbij wordt veel gedronken en traditioneel haring gegeten. Jonge meisjes plukken bloemen om ze onder hun hoofdkussen te leggen in de hoop op mooie dromen over hun toekomstige echtgenoot. Huizen versieren met groen werd geacht geluk te brengen voor de bewoners. Voor veel Zweden is deze feestdag een dag van feesten en de start van de zomer. De mensen verlaten de steden en trekken massaal naar het platteland, dikwijls naar een buitenverblijf, om te vieren. Midzomer in Finland en de Baltische staten Estland In Estland worden de feestelijkheden rond de zonnewende Jaanipäev genoemd. Dit feest werd al gevierd lang voor het Christendom Estland bereikte. De komst van het Christendom had echter niet tot gevolg dat de heidense geloof in de vruchtbaarheidsrituelen ophield te bestaan. In Estland worden op de avond van 23 juni vreugdevuren aangestoken waarbij de deelnemers aan de festiviteiten over het vuur springen. Dit gebruik wordt gezien als het afdwingen van voorspoed en het vermijden van ongeluk. Het niet aansteken van een vuur wordt gezien als het ware een uitnodiging voor brand in huis. Finland thumb|240px|Vreugdevuur in [[Mäntsälä, Finland.]] In Finland worden op midzomer vreugdevuren ontstoken aan de rand van de meren. In de kustgebieden waar veel Zweedstalige Finnen wonen wordt op deze avond net als in Zweden haring gegeten en is het planten van een meiboom traditie. Het gaat ook gepaard met het drinken van grote hoeveelheden alcohol en vrijgezellen proberen op deze dag een partner te vinden. Nadat het Christendom zijn intrede deed in Finland werd ook hier dit feest gelinkt aan de geboortedag van Johannes de Doper en naar hem vernoemd. Letland In Letland wordt Midzomer Jāņi genoemd. Het is een nationale feestdag die door zowat de hele bevolking wordt gevierd. Op deze dag worden liters bier gedronken en wordt Jāņukaas gegeten onder het zingen van volksliedjes ter ere van Jāņi. Ook hier worden vreugdevuren ontstoken en net als in Estland springen de deelnemers aan de festiviteiten over het vuur. Litouwen , Chram Mazowiecki RKP Poland (2009)]] In Litouwen waren festiviteiten op Midzomer, voor de bezetting door de Sovjet-Unie, een traditie waarbij vreugdevuren werden ontstoken maar het communisme onderdrukte deze traditie. Tegenwoordig wint Midzomer ook in Litouwen langzaam aan terug aan belang. Midzomer in de Keltische wereld Ierland Ook in de Keltische wereld werd Midzomer gevierd. Deze traditie dateert uit de tijd vooraleer het Christendom zijn intrede deed in Ierland. In Ierland wordt de avond van 23 juni Bonfire Night genoemd, nacht der vreugdevuren in het Nederlands. In veel steden zijn er het weekend voor of van Midzomer concerten en wordt vuurwerk afgestoken. Op het platteland worden vreugdevuren ontstoken op de heuveltoppen. Externe links * Midzomer in Finland * De vuurfeesten van Midzomer * Midzomer in Ierland, het festival op de heuvel Tara Categorie:Paganisme Categorie:Religieuze feestdag ang:Midsumor ast:Foguera de San Xuan bar:Sunnwendfeia bg:Еньовден ca:Nit de Sant Joan da:Sankthans de:Mittsommerfest en:Midsummer eo:Somermeza festo es:Festividad de San Juan et:Jaanipäev fi:Juhannus fo:Jóansøka fr:Fête de la Saint-Jean hr:Ivanjski krijesovi ko:하지제 ksh:Johannisdaach lb:Gehaansdag lt:Vidurvasaris nn:Jonsok no:Sankthans pt:Festa junina sv:Midsommar zh:仲夏節